


Emma's First Kiss

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Series: Ian, Mickey, and Emma [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Daddy!Ian, Daddy!Mickey, Gallavich, Gen, M/M, daddy!Gallavich, ficadayinmay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian picks his and Mickey's daughter,Emma,  up from her first grade class one afternoon. Emma starts asking Ian about love and boyfriends. (/ Ian and Mickey reminiscing about their first kiss)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emma's First Kiss

Ian walks the halls of his daughter’s elementary school searching for the right classroom, that he always seems to forget even having to write the number on his hand a few times. Ian finds it and quietly opens the door. Emma’s teacher greets him warmly and calls out for Emma to grab her things. Emma does so quickly and runs to her daddy. Ian squats down to give Emma a hug and then grabs her hand as they exit the classroom, both thanking Emma’s teacher as they leave.

Emma is swinging their arms as they walk the halls talking a mile a minute about all they did in class today and Ian laughs along to his daughter’s hurried speech. Emma finishes talking about her day and she’s silent for a few minutes.

Ian is about to ask her if something was wrong when she timidly asks, “Hey Daddy…how did you know you loved Papa?”

Ian smiles softly thinking about it. The truth is he was never aware when the exact moment he knew he loved Mickey was. It was sometime between when his mom came back after several years absence and he ran to Mickey’s house and when Mickey beat up Ned. Or maybe a bit after that.

Ian finally sighs and answers Emma truthfully ”I don’t really know, sweetie. There wasn’t really a time I didn’t love your Dad.”

"Oh" Emma looks down.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Cause… I think I might love Stevie"

"Stevie… Stevie Dunham?"

Emma nods excitedly. Ian laughs.

"Why do you think you love Stevie?"

"Cause he’s silly and he’s nice to me and he plays with me and he protects me, and says nice things to me" Emma says counting on her little fingers the different things Stevie does for her. On the list also was Stevie giving her a picture he painted and letting her borrow his legos. "And…and he also…he also. Kissed me"

Ian stops walking causing Emma to stop too. 

"He…he what?" Ian turns to her

"He kissed me! Right here." Emma explains pointing to her soft, pinch-able cheeks. "And I see you and Papa kiss all the time and I know you guys love each other. You only say it like 5 times a day"

"We don’t—well.." Ian laughs awkwardly. Ian bends down to be on Emma’s level. "Emma did you want him to kiss you?"

"Yes!" Emma says wide eyed. "He asked me first to make sure"

Ian was pleasantly shocked. “Well this kid has some manners”

"Told you! I think I might be his girlfriend" Emma tells Ian. 

"Oh you do?"

"Mhmm"

"Is this because he kissed you?"

"Sorta. And also cause he asked me to be his girlfriend first  and I said yes."

Ian chuckles, shaking his head in disbelief. “Well that would do it. Let’s not tell, Papa about the boyfriend business. I think the kiss news alone might kill him.”

"Ha okay, Daddy"

Ian stands up and kisses his daughter’s head as they head out the school doors. 

They get home a half an hour to Mickey in the kitchen getting dinner started. Emma runs to her room eager to start her homework. Ian walks over to Mickey and gives him a kiss.

"Mmmm. How was your day?" Mickey asks. 

"Good. Yours?"

"Not bad. Where’s Emma?"

"Homework"

"Ah. Man if I enjoyed homework as much as she does we’d be in a totally different place right now."

"Yeah well I like where we are." Ian climbs to sit on the counter top and grins at Mickey.

Mickey snickers, “It’s not bad”.

"Nah." Ian breathes in and looks down at the ground, moving his legs back and forth. "So uh…Emma had her first kiss today."

Mickey drops whatever utensil he was using. “She what?” he says seriously as he’s about to make his way out of the kitchen. Ian stops him. 

"It’s okay. It’s okay it was just a little sweet kiss on the cheek."

"A sweet kiss on the cheek, huh? Well I want to know who this kid is that thinks he can just go around kissing my daughter."

"Our daughter," Mickey looks away and then back at Ian with his eyebrow raised, face serious. "Just calm down, Mickey. He’s a nice kid." Ian can feel Mickey about to roll his eyes again. "He asked her permission and everything.It’s kinda cute" Mickey’s face softens a little and sighs as he decides to go back to cooking. 

Ian walks over behind him and wraps his arms around him, kissing Mickey’s neck. “Remember our first kiss?”

"Course I do. You told me I was too chicken shit to do it."

"I don’t recall those being my words."

"Yeah well you said that geriatric fuck wasn’t afraid to kiss you so I had to show you I wasn’t either."

"Mmmm it was nice. 10 times better than any of his. Even if it was a little short."

"Yeah yeah." 

"I remember it made me so happy because I finally knew you felt something for me"

"Shit, Ian. I felt something for you since you ran to my house that one afternoon before I got shot in the leg by that prick, Kash."

"Well I know that now."

"Fuck I remember being so fucking scared Iggy would come out of that old dude’s house we were stealing from and see me kissing you." Mickey shakes his head, thinking about that day.

"But you did it anyway." 

"Fuck yes I did it anyway."

"And then you flipped me off afterward"

"Well you deserved it" Mickey simpers causing Ian to laugh as well. 

"I love you, Mick" Ian says seriously. 

"Yeah, love you too." Mickey smiles genuinely at Ian. "Now go tell our daughter to wash her hands" He says nodding in the direction of Emma’s room, "Dinner’s ready."

"Yes, sir." Ian says playfully as he walks to Emma’s room. 

All three have a nice dinner as Emma reveals all she knows about this boyfriend of hers to her two daddies, who both listen patiently at the 7 year old’s speedy talk.


End file.
